Third Time Lucky
by Sapphire Angel 13
Summary: Rui was Makino's soulmate but his friend Domyouji was the one she loved. what if Rui was Makino's soulmate but her friend Kairi was the one he loved? Rui got hurt the first two times he fell in love, will it be third time lucky? AU because final doesn't happen
1. Trust Me

**Sadly I do not own Hana Yori Dango, I do however own Hayashi Mika, Kimura and Kairi **

The bell rang loudly, echoing through the classroom and everyone scrambled up from their seats. I sighed in relief glad that at last it was lunchtime. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. I hadn't expected college to be so hard, I rested my head on my desk sighing again, I almost regretted deciding to go to Eitoku. Eitoku was supposed to be the hardest school in japan to pass but it was also the best especially where law and Psychology were concerned. Boy was I glad I hadn't decided to do law, the course was twice as hard as the one I was doing and twice the workload and I was already pushed to my limits with that and the work I got from my extra creative writing course.

I realised then that my classroom was deserted and I quickly got up, grabbing my bag and shoving my books into it. I pushed my long, wavy black hair out of my eyes, admiring the new indigo streak in it as I made my way across the classroom, hoisting my messenger bag onto my shoulder as I went.

I pushed open the classroom door and was about to go to the music room where I usually met my long-time best friend Hayashi Mika for lunch when a younger class man ran up to me. He leant over bracing his hands on his knees he managed to gasp out "Kimura – San….Hayashi – Chan…Cafeteria." I frowned and then it clicked and I took off running shouting a quick "thank you!" over my shoulder before sprinting towards the cafeteria.

I laughed as I ran glad once again that I could wear trousers to school, having a dad in a high place was useful, even if you did hate him. I caught hold of the cafeteria door and yanked it open, pushing through the crowds of sick people that had gathered to watch Kimura humiliate Mika. I caught a glimpse of Mika on the floor covering her head with her hands as Kimura and his thugs threw what looked like fried rice at her. Even from here I could see the scrapes and bruises that covered her. I noticed another beside her who I was sure was Domyouji Tsukasa's fiancé. I frowned wondering briefly what she was doing there but I had reached the front of the crowd now and I didn't have time to think about it.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? STOP, NOW!" I yelled and everyone, except Kimura, froze. Kimura strolled forward cockily smirking at me.

"Ah Kairi, don't tell me you're still protecting this hoe?" He asked, his smirk never faltering as he insulted Mika

"Watch your mouth Kimura," I snarled, "and who gave you the right to call me Kairi? Why don't you just grow up and leave us alone?" He laughed and started circling the three of us, like a lion getting ready to pounce.

"Now why" he paused then to pick something up off a table before continuing to walk around us "would I want to do that?"

"Well you wouldn't want the whole school to see you get beaten by a girl?" I smirked back at him before adding "again." There was an outbreak of muttering at this and a few people in the crowd broke away, thinking this was about to end. "QUIET!" Kimura's smirk had disappeared and he was glaring at me. "That. Was a long time ago" I snorted and opened my mouth to tell him exactly how recent it had been but he began talking again, more loudly this time, so I couldn't cut in "I have been trained up since then, you wouldn't win again-"

"Wanna bet?" I interrupted

Kimura point blank ignored me, "But I'm willing to make a deal." My eyes followed him: this couldn't be good. "I will leave you and Hayashi – Chan alone _for good_; if you leave me this girl," he gestured towards the girl on the floor next to Mika, "to torment whenever I like."

"No." I didn't even have to think about it.

Kimura still smirked. I _really_ wanted to punch that smirk off his face but a glance behind me at Mika told me she wasn't in any condition to deal with the consequences, and neither was the other girl. "Don't be so quick to answer." Kimura interrupted my thoughts "I won't give you a choice like this again. You don't even know her, what does she matter?" I felt anger flare in me then but he was already continuing; "_And_ your decision doesn't only affect you." I glanced back at Mika but she was looking at the ground, avoiding my gaze. Kimura smirked and approached me, holding out his hand "Do we have a deal?" I shook my head backing away from him.

"Never. You're right, I can't speak for Mika, but it doesn't matter! What you offer me in return, what you're really asking me to do, is take Mika's pain and give it to someone else. I won't do that."

"You don't even know her!"

"It doesn't matter! She came to help Mika and that makes her a good person. I won't let you hurt a good person, even if it means I have to suffer!" I cried boldly.

Kimura advanced on me slowly, his eyes glinting dangerously and I almost took a step backwards but somehow I stood my ground. "If you do this you will all three of you suffer, you don't want that, do you?" His voice got quieter and deadlier with every word and I unconsciously took a step backwards cursing myself as Kimura smiled and gestured to his thugs to advance. I lifted my chin up and took a step forward, "I won't let you hurt either of them." I said, trying to sound braver than I felt as there was about seven of them and one of me, "We'll see." Kimura said and he reached for me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" I turned to see Domyouji Tsukasa and the rest of F4 framed in the doorway, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY FIANCÉ?" I heard the girl mutter: "Please don't do anything stupid!" under her breath. I guess I was right she is his fiancé. Big mistake hurting her. Kimura strode forward; grabbing Mika by her hair and hauling her up "Hey!" I yelled as Mika yelled in pain. I started towards him but one of the thugs grabbed me by my upper arms, hauling me painfully backwards. Kimura smirked at me in a satisfied way before he turned to a fuming Domyouji – who I was surprised hadn't hit anyone yet – and said "I was just teaching this little Bitch," he gestured to Mika, "to respect her superiors and you fiancée got in the way."

This just angered Domyouji even more and he launched himself at Kimura snarling; "My fiancé is perfect, do you hear me? Perfect!" He grabbed the neck of Kimura's shirt, forcing him to let go of Mika, and slamming him into the wall. In the background I could hear Domyouji beating up Kimura and his friends, slightly half-heartedly, trying to stop him but I wasn't paying attention to them. I watched as Mika swayed and fell, hitting the ground hard and not moving. "MIKA!" I yelled as loudly as I could throwing myself against the arms that held me back, crying out slightly ad the thug's fingers dug into my arms. I was going to have bruises.

I didn't realise how much noise I was causing until one of Domyouji's friends yelled at the thug and forced him off of me. I thanked him, but I was already halfway to Mika and barely paying attention to anyone else around me. I shook Mika, calling her name but she didn't respond. Panic rushed through me and I couldn't breathe.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder; "its fine, she's still breathing." I wondered vaguely how I could've missed that as I looked up into the eyes of the guy who had forced the thug off me. He had light brown hair that fell gently over his brown eyes and he wore a light smile on his face. He was Hanazawa Rui.

He was pretty good looking.

I realised I was staring and quickly looked away. Domyouji had been pulled away from Kimura, who was now sporting a busted lip, a black eye, numerous cuts and bruises and had blood flowing from his nose. I almost felt bad for him. Almost.

Domyouji walked right past me and gently helped the girl up. He was so gentle with her I could hardly make a connection with him and the guy who had beaten up Kimura. He leaned into her resting his forehead against hers. I felt the hand on my shoulder tighten and then disappear as Rui walked away to stare out the window.

I thought that was a bit odd; no-one else had a problem with them being all couple-ish. Before I could think about it I felt someone standing over me. I looked away from Rui to see Domyouji standing there. "I heard you stood up for Makino." He was looking away from me as he said it. "I wanted to thank you. She's the most important thing to me." From the corner of my eye I saw Rui's hands ball into fits, strange.

I shook my head slightly, concentrating on Domyouji instead of Rui, "I'm sure she would've done the same for me." I said "She did for Mika…" I trailed off as my gaze fell on Mika who, thank god was starting to come around.

"You're damn right Makino would!" I couldn't keep up with his mood, one second he was thanking me, the next he was yelling.

"Domyouji! Stop it! She saved me!" Makino scolded and I saw his expression relax.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He looked slightly uncomfortable.

"What do you want for saving my fiancé?" I frowned at that

"Nothing. I did it out of kindness, I don't want a reward." I pulled Mika, who was still only half conscious to her feet and pulled her arm over my shoulder. Domyouji looked fairly put out by this and opened his mouth to protest, "listen here you-" but he was cut off by someone I recognised as Mimasaka Akira.

"No, Tsukasa, don't start, she will get something" Domyouji looked at him, confused and I opened my mouth to tell him again that I didn't want anything but Akira cut across me "She's earned all of our respect and she's welcome in our private canteen anytime."

"She's earned more than that," Makino said quietly, "She's earned my friendship." Makino smiled at me genuinely "If she wants it that is?" I couldn't help but smile back at her. She walked over to me and stuck out her hand "Makino Tsukushi."

"Kairi", I said as I took her hand. If any of them thought my only giving them one name was odd they didn't let on. Makino smiled at me one last time before all of them left, Akira and Nishikado Soujirou giving me nods of approval as they passed. The door swung closed after them and I shifted Mika slightly, I felt her get heavier as she passed out again and I sighed. "How am I going to get you home?" I groaned.

"I can help you there." My head snapped round and I almost dropped Mika. I hadn't realised that Rui was still here. He crossed the room and stopped just in front of me he held out his hand. "I can carry her better than you can and I can get her home in my car." I hesitated, I barely knew him and he was asking me to hand over my best friend? I wasn't sure if I could do that…

He seemed to sense my hesitation and he bend his head down slightly, so his face was on a level with mine, "Trust me."

Normally if someone said that to me I would automatically not trust them but there was something about Rui…Something that made me gently hand Mika over to him. He pulled her arm over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her waist, supporting her much better than I had been. He started towards the door but stopped when he realised I wasn't following him. "Come on." he said, jerking his head towards the door. "I'll take you home too." I hesitated yet again, at least if only Mika want with him I could beat him up if she didn't return but if I went as well…Who knows what he could do?

As if reading my thoughts Rui's expression softened. "I won't hurt you, beside I don't know where she lives. Trust me." For the second time in five minutes I found myself irrationally placing my trust in someone I barely knew. Like I said before; there was just something about him that made me trust him.

**Hi guys **** what do you think? My first Hana Yori Dango fan-fiction so please tell me honestly if you liked it of if you thought It was terrible. Reviews make me HAPPY! :D . In case there is any doubt, yes Kairi is a girl the reason why she wears trousers will be explained later. Thanks for reading guys **


	2. Secrets and Stories

I sat on the wall of Mika's house waiting for her to come out so we could go to school. Even after everything that had happened yesterday she had assured me she would be going to school tomorrow. I sighed at the thought of yesterday. You would think after bullying Mika for going on thirteen years Kimura would've got bored and left us alone. But, apparently, although Mika and I were both seventeen he was still suck being four.

My thoughts were interrupted by Mika opening the door and shouting goodbye to her mum. She shut the door behind her and I jumped off the wall. Mika smiled at me, "ready?" she asked I nodded my eyes lingering on the dozen or so plasters and bandages that decorated her skin. "I'm sorry." I said as we started walking, Mika shrugged slightly, "don't be. I'd be worse if it wasn't for you." I smiled slightly, hoping she didn't remember that it wasn't only me that had helped her, "speaking of which; who was that guy that took me home?" My eyes widened slightly "uh…What guy?" I lied quickly.

Mika glared at me; "don't give me that. Who was he? I want to thank him. What happened between you two anyway? Mum says you were having an argument when you left. She said she wasn't sure it was a good idea to leave you alone with him but you had already left so it was too late. He didn't hurt you did he?"

My head snapped up and I saw genuine concern in Mika's eyes "Of course not! He wouldn't do something like that!" I cried indignantly and Mika frowned at me surprised at my outburst.

"Ok, ok! Geez I was only asking."

We walked in silence for a while and I tried to make sense of my outburst, it had surprised me as much as it had surprised Mika, I barely knew Hanazawa-san and here I was defending him to my best friend. For all I knew she could be right, he might be that kind of person, but I didn't think so somehow.

For some reason I trusted Hanazawa Rui. I wasn't used to trusting people, not after everything that I'd been through and I wasn't too sure how comfortable I was with it. Then I thought back to yesterday, if I trusted him so much why hadn't I told him the truth?

Mika brought me out of my thoughts, poking me and giving me a friendly grin. "C'mon. I can see the wheels of your mind working!" I snorted at that and she shushed me, trying not to laugh herself. "So come on, tell me what happened yesterday!" I grinned at her enthusiasm. Mika had a way of always making me feel happy, like she brought the sunshine with her. And who knows, maybe she could help me figure out what was going on in my brain.

_Hanazawa Rui carried Mika out to the front of school. I followed behind keeping a close eye on him; that was my best friend he had there._

"Good! I was beginning to think you would hand me over to just anyone!" Mika said in mock anger but ruining the effect by giggling all the way through. I shushed her quickly; "I'm trying to tell a story here." I said, laughing a bit.

_He called his driver to come and pick us up. There wasn't room in his car for all of us and my feeling of trust had subsided slightly letting common sense tell me that it wasn't a good idea to leave Mika alone, unconscious, in a car with someone I'd only known for about twenty minutes. Besides, he didn't know where she lived._

_An expensive looking white car swept into the driveway of the school only minutes after he made the call and the driver got out to open the door for Rui but he gestured for me to get in first. I climbed in and between us we managed to get Mika in the car with her head resting lightly on my shoulder. "Where to?" Rui asked me and I recited Mika's address. The car ride was a quite one, mainly because I spent most of it staring out of the window in an attempt to keep my eyes off Hanazawa Rui's face. It didn't work. I studied his jawline and the way his hair fell across his eyes. He noticed me staring and met my gaze. I looked away quickly, trying to ignore the way my heart had leapt when he looked me._

_When the car rolled to a stop outside Mika's house I helped him get Mika out of the car before getting out myself and knocking on the door. Mika's Mum answered it and after taking in the sight of us all assembled on her doorstep she quickly helped Rui get Mika inside and lie her on the sofa. _

"_Kimura?" She asked me and I nodded. She sighed "What happened this time?" I told her all I knew of what had happened and she thanked me and Rui for helping Mika "It's good to know she has people who look out for her." She said, smiling kindly at us before hurrying up the stairs to get some plasters._

_Rui stood up when she disappeared. "C'mon, time to go, I can't leave Tobianka sat there all day." He said lightly before taking my hand and helping me up. "What do you mean?" I asked, confused. "Well, I did promise to take you home as well didn't I?" He said, nudging me with his shoulder. I knew he was only trying to be nice but I instantly froze up. I couldn't tell him where I lived. He couldn't know. If he knew he would ask questions. I would have to explain things; explain my past. I didn't want to do that. Not now. Not ever. It just wasn't worth the nightmares I knew would come afterwards._

_I suddenly realised he was still holding my hand and I quickly pulled my hand away. What was wrong with me? Usually I couldn't stand males touching me in any way; it made my chest constrict with fear and breathing almost impossible when they did. I edged away from him. My heart pounded with fear, this was _not_ good. The fact that he could keep away my fears scared me almost as much as if the fears had been there themselves._

"_I'll be fine to make my own way home." I said smiling at him in what I hoped was a reassuring way. _

"_Nonsense." He replied "It's no trouble at all." I could see he was only trying to help but I just couldn't let him take me home. _

"_No, it's fine, really. I live just around the corner anyway." Yeah, in one of the shops that are the only thing around the corner, I camp there all night. Real smart Kairi. _

_He frowned at me, obviously knowing that I was lying. "Why don't you want me to take you home?" His voice was surprisingly calm but along with the confusion in it there was something that sounded like hurt. Did it really matter to him that much that I didn't want him to take me home? "It's not that I don't want you to it's just that…" I searched for a viable excuse and my eyes landed on Mika. "I want to stay here to make sure Mika's going to be ok." There, that was believable._

"_She's home, with her mother to take care of her, she'll be fine." He said raising an eyebrow at me. _

"_Why are you pushing this!?" I asked my voice rising a little as I panicked internally. "Is it such a big deal that I don't want you to take me home?!" Where was Mika's mum? Now would be a great time for her to come and help me out. _

"_Why don't you want me to take you home?" Rui deflected my questions, responding with one of his own and frowning at me all the while. "What are you afraid of? I won't hurt you." His voice was steady and just as quiet and soothing as it had always been but I was good with finding the things people tried to keep hidden; I heard the almost invisible undertone of pain in his voice._

_I suddenly felt bad. It hurt me to know that I'd upset him. It shouldn't hurt me to know that, but it did. In that moment I wanted to do anything to take away his pain and that was something I hadn't felt in a long time. Suddenly the room was too small, there wasn't enough air in it and I couldn't breathe. _

_I stumbled past him out the front door and I took a few deep breaths before turning to find him right behind me with his head ducked so it was on a level with mine. I stared at him for a few long moments quickly stepped backwards, stumbling and almost falling in my haste to put some space between us. He frowned at me seemingly confused by me reaction. "Did I scare you?" He asked softly and I shook my head, not trusting my voice enough to use it. _

"_So," he began. "Am I taking you home or not?" I panicked: what was I going to do? This was no longer solely about keeping away the nightmares, it was now also about the fact that someone I barely knew could touch me without me being afraid, could take all my breath away, make me care for him like I hadn't cared for any male in so long and could make me loose myself in his sparkling caramel eyes. It was about getting, and staying, as far away from this person as humanly possible._

"So what happened in the end?" Mika asked as I finished my story.

"I asked him if he would compromise by taking me halfway home and he agreed. He took me to the dango shop halfway between our houses and I made my own way from there."

"The Dango shop is in the complete opposite direction to your house Kairi!" Mika scolded me but I could hear the laughter that she was trying to supress threatening to break through.

"Well he doesn't know that." I muttered and Mika burst out laughing, me following suit soon after as she stood doubled over in the middle of the street, many passers by stopping to stare at her.

"But wasn't he upset that you wouldn't tell him where you lived?" Mika asked, poking my arm to reinforce her point.

"I suppose he was." I said, fighting to keep the slight edge of unhappiness that _I_ felt out of my voice.

"And that bothers you." Mika stated, not asked, stated.

"No." I said flatly, picking up my pace a little to try and show that I didn't want to talk about it but Mika effortlessly kept up with me.

"You care about him." There was a little teasing and triumph in her voice but the largest overtone was simply of happiness.

"I don't!" I flat out lied, I might irrationally care just a little bit for the floppy-haired boy but that did _not _mean I was going to admit that I did.

"It's ok to admit it you know." Mika said gently.

"There's nothing to admit." I said stubbornly, walking a little faster again.

Mika pulled at my arm, trying to get me to stop, and I sighed but stopped walking. "What's so wrong with liking someone? What are you afraid of?!" She asked exasperatedly

"What am I afraid of?" I asked in complete disbelief. "Maybe because I've lost everyone I've ever cared about? Or maybe because most people are only interested in me because of my father and once they find out what happened they suddenly become much less interested? Could it be because of what happened with Takeshi? Or maybe-"

"I get the point!" Mika cut quickly across my rant and I turned away from her, wiping away the moisture that had collected in my eyes. "I'm just glad I haven't lost you." I murmured. There was no reply.

"Mika?" I asked turning to look at her; she was biting her lip and deliberately avoiding my gaze.

"The thing is, Kairi-"

"HI!" She was interrupted by Makino Tsukushi bouncing up to us. Neither of us looked away from one another and the smile on Makino's face faded "What's wrong?" She asked, looking worried.

"Nothing." Mika said, breaking eye contact with me and smiling at Makino. I put on my best pretend smile and three of us walked the rest of the way to school together. Mika was acting perfectly normal and it was hard not to be swept up into the happiness that Makino had seemed to bring with her, but lingering on the edge of my mind was the idea that maybe I was about to lose someone else.

**Hello **** I hope you all missed me :D I haven't updated this in a while but I was having a bit of writers block with this so I was mainly updating my **_**Harry Potter **_**story. But hopefully now I've got into the flow of things I'll be updating a little more frequently :D A big thanks to anyone who's still reading this and I will love you forever if you're so kind as to review! Keep a look out for chapter 3 **


	3. Lunchtime Revelations

**Next chapter guys :D It's a little short but never mind…I'm working on the next one right now, I have learnt the hard way that you actually have to **_**plan**_** a story when you write it. I've also made some minor changes to the first chapter and some bigger ones to the second one as I decided that Rui was a little OC in it. If you wanna re-read them, awesome, but nothing has drastically changed so you don't need to for the story to make sense. **

I sat in the lecture hall listening to the teacher drone _on_ and _on_ about Psychology and I tried in vain to concentrate. I hadn't been able to concentrate all day and since Mika had gone to a dentist appointment during second period I had no way to even try and get this off my mind. I didn't know what it was that Mika had been about to tell me but I could tell from the look on her face that it wasn't good.

I rested my chin on my hands and sighed, all this thinking was just playing on my mind, every idea of what she might have been about to say was more upsetting than the one before it and if I didn't find out what was going on soon I was going to drive myself crazy.

The bell for lunch rang and I groaned as I realised I would have no one to sit with. Fantastic, I _really_ needed to be alone with my thoughts so I could dream up more horrific scenarios. Just wonderful.

I wasn't watching where I was going when I left the hall and I literally walked into Makino. _I_ fell on the floor but Domyouji caught Makino, "Hey, be more careful!" He snapped. I stared up at them from my position on the floor wondering if my day had just got better or worse. My question was answered when a familiar brown haired boy lifted – literally lifted – me up and set me back on my feet. The one person I never wanted to see again had found me. _Brilliant_. My day had definitely gotten worse.

I was brought back to earth by the uncomfortable feeling of being stared at and I blinked quickly, "I'm sorry I was….On another planet I suppose. What did you say?" Makino smiled at me sweetly and repeated herself. "Do you want to join us for lunch? I know Mika went home and I wouldn't want you to be alone." I considered it for a moment. On the one hand I wouldn't be left alone with my thoughts, but on the other I would have to spend even more time around Hanazawa Rui. I wasn't sure it was worth it.

The decision was made for me though as Makino grabbed my arm, looping it through hers and pulling me along with her. "You look like someone's just died, was the lecture really that bad?" Makino said brightly but I could hear the undertone of concern in her voice. I considered for a moment if I should tell her, but that would mean explaining my whole story to her and I wasn't ready for that, I didn't know her well enough either. So I shrugged, told Makino I felt ill and smiled like that was it.

When we reached the canteen I automatically turned left but Makino pulled me right instead, "You're sitting with us, remember?" Makino smiled and I half smiled back at her. We sat at one of the tables and Makino and I pulled out our lunch. It was then that I noticed F4 hadn't followed us.

"Where did the others go?" I asked, twisting around to see if they were still downstairs being attacked by fan girls but there was no sign of them.

"Oh they like to buy their food from the shops and then eat it here." Makino leaned closer before stage-whispering, "I think they're going through a phase." She then leaned back and nodded like this explained everything.

I couldn't help it and, despite everything weighing down on my mind, I started laughing. Makino looked at me in confusion but my laugh proved infectious and soon she was laughing with me. After a minute or so we were both laughed out and between bites of prawn Makino asked me which season was my favourite.

I blinked in surprise, "What?"

"Your favourite season?" She smiled.

I hesitated, thrown by the entirely random question, "Uhm…Autumn I guess…I like the wind and the colour the leaves turn." I said looking out the window just as a red-gold leaf fluttered past.

"Ohhhh that's really pretty!" Makino exclaimed, pointing it out, "I like jumping in the leaf piles!" I smiled at her child like enthusiasm for something as simple as leaves but secretly I was glad I wasn't the only one who still jumped in them. "Domyouji doesn't approve though. He spoils all my fun." She folded her arms and pouted at the table top. She looked so ridiculous I couldn't help but laugh again.

This was how the whole of lunch went on, strange questions with strange answers that made each other laugh. I found myself enjoying spending time with Makino despite everything that was on my mind, she seemed to radiate infectious happiness. I was touched when she told me that, "no friend of mine calls me Makino. Call me Tsukushi, the tough weed." I couldn't stop smiling after that; it had been a while since I had made a new friend, especially one as bright and cheerful as Tsukushi.

Tsukushi had just begun telling me how she thought the F4 boys reminded her of some cartoon people in an Anime when the boys themselves appeared. I instantly tensed up and Tsukushi frowned at me, clearly puzzled by my behaviour. Akira and Soujirou settled themselves on a sofa to our left while Domyouji and Hanazawa san sat in the seats beside me and Tsukushi, Domyouji giving her a quick kiss as he did. I tensed as Rui sat down beside me. As he sat I became aware that my problems were much bigger than I had thought.

When Rui's hand brushed against mine as he set his lunch on the table I felt no desire to move my hand, on the contrary I wanted to keep it there, but when Domyouji's hand came within half a foot of mine I struggled to keep it in place. When Rui shifted in his seat I barely even noticed but when Domyouji did I tensed until I was sure he wasn't going to come near me and had to remind myself as usual that he meant me no harm. Quite apart from that there wasn't a lot of space between me and Rui and yet his presence didn't scare me at all.

I didn't understand myself, the reaction that came from Domjouji's actions I expected, it was pretty normal but Rui…I should have been across the room in another chair and giving him a look of death by now. And I would have been if it was anybody else that was sat beside me. For some reason my body didn't seem scared of him and I couldn't work out why. I didn't even like him all that much, sure I thought he was good looking and _might_ like him but that was no excuse for my body's strangely calm reaction to him. I didn't like it one bit. I was right to decide to avoid him.

I slid my chair as far away from him as I could and placed my hands in my lap so they would be nowhere near his. There, that should keep me away from him for the time being. I chanced a look at him through my hair to make sure he hadn't noticed what I was doing. Thankfully he didn't seem to have noticed anything at all that was out of the ordinary.

As Domyouji finished his lunch he turned to Makino. "So, what were you two doing before we go t here? I expect you girls have been talking about my dashing good looks, eh?" Domyouji smirked arrogantly, waggling his eyebrows at Tsukushi.

I rolled my eyes and Tsukushi shoved him, "You're too much!" She cried. And that was it; the two of them were bickering like they were already married and poking at each other with each insult. I laughed at them and the three boys not involved in the argument stared at me like I was insane which only made me laugh more. In the midst of my laughter I heard Domyouji say something about Tsukushi being a "shrimp" and at this Soujirou and Akira began to laugh too. Tsukushi eventually turned away from him, folded her arms, and stated that she was ignoring him until he stopped acting like a child. Me, Akira and Soujirou were still laughing as Domyouji pulled her round to face him and told her that she couldn't ignore him because she was his fiancé and kissed her.

Soujirou and Akira laughed even harder at this, probably at the prospect of what Tsukushi was going to do when Domyouji let go of her. I was about to laugh along with them but I suddenly noticed Rui's hand balled up in a fist on the table beside me. The laughter died in my throat as I looked up at him. I took in the way his jaw was clenched and his eyes were fixed on Tsukushi and Domyouji. I couldn't tell what the emotion in his eyes was but I remembered that he had reacted to them kissing in the same way yesterday. I had thought he was just feeling awkward, but now I could tell it was so much more than that. I looked between the three of them again as it fell in to place.

Rui and Domyouji were _both_ in love with Tsukushi.

**As usual, reviews make me happy :D**


End file.
